Halloween Danny Phantom Stories
by SorceressOfTheOceanAndStars
Summary: Watch as the cast of Danny Phantom tells and acts out these creepy, unsettling and unusual stories to celebrate the month of October. This is a collab with FireWolf13th, so see if you can tell who wrote what! Have fun and have a happy halloween! Rated M for some themes. Danny Phantom rights belong to Nickelodeon studios. main ocs belong to FireWolf13th and myself.
1. Introduction

**Sorceress here! To celebrate all hallows eve, FireWolf13th and myself have decided to do a compilation together!**

 **Watch as the characters of Danny Phantom (and possibly others) in act these sometimes outrageous stories that will sometimes make you think, "have I heard about this before?" See if you can tell who wrote which story, have fun with it, but we won't tell you who wrote what untill the book's completed. And on halloween night, we'll wrap it up with a special one shot!**

 **Remember, lock your doors, turn off you lights and prepare to traverse the strange and sometimes fucked up minds of Sorceress and Fire Wolf.**

 **Let's get this halloween show on the road...**


	2. Ghostly Babysitter

**Danny**

When my niece was really young, she was in a bouncer at my sisters house, I was house and babysitting.

I had left her to go to the kitchen to grab some water. My sister's chocolate labs were probably sniffing and licking her head because I could hear her giggling like she was having a blast. I hadn't notice how cold it had gotten. Then I heard it. A loud wooden SNAP. Like a thick piece of wood had been snapped in half suddenly or a tree was knocked over.

I ran into the room and what I saw and smelled freaked me out. The dogs were huddled in the corner whimpering, my niece was just staring at the ceiling corner with wide eyes, and it was cold and smelled like Stetson.

I took her and we decided to go to a different room. When my sister finally came home, I told her what happened. She just rolled her eyes and said "that is Hugh." I was confused. She said Hugh was the previous owner of the house who had died ten years before his wife sold it. She said he likes to follow my niece around and you can tell it his him because the dogs freak, it gets cold and smells like cheap cologne.

I don't believe in that shit, but I do believe that feeling you get in your gut when something doesn't feel right.


	3. Being Watched

**Sam**

I walked down the deserted streets of my home town with an uneasy feeling in my gut.

I quickened my pace when I thought I'd heard someone following me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a man standing under a streetlight, staring straight in my direction. I shivered and started jogging home, my boots clicking against the pavement as I went.

I felt the man's eyes boring into my back. Even when I knew that he was long gone, I still felt like I was being watched.

Later that night, I heard a knock on my door. I poked my head out into the hallway and stared at it with a confused expression. I slowly walked over to the door and peeked through the peep hole.

I nearly laughed at myself for being so on edge, come on Sam! It's Halloween! That's why you went out earlier. I grabbed the candy and opened the door.

On the otherside was a girl dressed as a werewolf, a boy dressed as a cowboy, and a teen dressed as a zombie. I smiled as I handed out the candy and complimented their costumes. The kids thanked me and went on their way.

Kids knocked on my door until about 9:30 pm. I switched off the porch light and and TV before heading to my bedroom. I took off my clothes and went into the bathroom right next to my room, getting in the shower so I wouldn't smell bad at work tomorrow.

The uneasy feeling of being watched settled in my gut again as I finished putting the shampoo in my hair. I slowed my movements and carefully washed the soap from my raven black hair. My violet eyes looked out the fogged glass door, narrowing in suspicion.

I turned off the water and opened the door. I searched the room and hummed when I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I closed the door and reluctantly turned the water back on. That slimy feeling of being watched kept me from relaxing and I ended up cutting my shower short because of it.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and quickly went to my room. I changed into loose pyjama pants and a shirt.

The clothes were comfortable and made me relax, but I tensed up again when I heard someone running towards my bedroom door. I ran straight to my nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out a double edged dagger I kept there for emergencies. I went into a fighting stance just as the door opened and slammed shut.

A redhead woman with her back to the door, holding it shut. When she saw me her eyes widened.

"You need to run! He's coming for you!" She hissed lowly. We both stiffened when we heard slow, calculated steps echo down the hall. The red headed woman put more of her weight against the door, her eyes shining with fear.

"What are you doing?! Run!" She whispered harshly, breaking me from my panicked thoughts.

"No, I'm sure we can take him. I'll call the police-"

The woman shook her head, "No time. They'd never make it here. You have to run first. Call them when you're at least two blocks away-"

"Fire~... A baritone voice purred.

The red head, who's name was Fire apparently, stiffened against the door. "Come out, come out...you know that you can't stop me." The footsteps halted in front of the door.

"You know that you'll always come back to me."

I watched as the pale woman's muscles loosened she stepped away from the door. Her eyes went from a frightening silver to looking like they'd darkened to a steel grey. I saw anger and sadness flitting through the steely pools, but nothing showed on her face.

Suddenly, Fire was charging at me and the knife I had been holding was pressed against my throat.

"You should have run when you had the chance." She growled, running her free hand through my hair as if trying to comfort me.

The door opened and I saw a man. I couldn't see any part of him because it was so dark, but I knew he was there.

"I'm sorry," She said as the man walked up behind her.

A pale hand reached around and wiped it away as he said, "You know the drill."

The knife pressed into my neck harder, "Please, you don't have to do this." I said.

The red head smiled softly, "Unfortunately..." The knife slid easily across my throat and my blood spilled from my veins. I choked and tried to move the knife away, but I was too weak.

The damage had already been done.


	4. The Farmer

**Jack**

My mother-in-law was a very funny and cool woman. She and my wife Maddie were really close and sadly, she passed away when our son Danny was about four months old. Flash forward a few years. We use to live in an old 1930s era craftsman house in Pasadena, CA. Our son was about three.

I was giving him a bath one night and he starts looking over my shoulder, not at random stuff, but at something.

A moment passes and he asks me why Grandma calls Mommy a funny name. Long pause. I asked him what he meant thinking he was talking about MY mom. He then says why does Grandma call Mommy Snickerpop (My mother-in-law's nickname for my wife). I was really set back by this. My wife and I never used the nickname, it was just what her mom called her since she was a baby. I asked him where he heard that. His reply:

"The Farmer told me"

I asked Danny who the farmer was and he replied "his friend." I tell my wife this story later and she's of course reduced to tears over the whole nickname thing. We both know there is no way for him to know this and we just kinda marvel at it.

Flash forward to the next weekend and my son is playing in his room. My wife is out (tracking down natural portals) and I'm at home.

I hear him start talking like he's having a conversation. He's saying things like "yes" "no" "I don't know that" then some laughing. I thought maybe he was talking to his older sister, but then again at that time Jazz avoided her brother a lot, and when they did talk Danny wouldn't have been giggling. I go into his room and ask him what he's doing and he says playing. I ask with who. He says The Farmer.

At this point, I'm already thinking about the fuckingExorcistmovie and Captain Howdy. It's a little unsettling. I ask him where the Farmer is. Danny says he left when I came in.

THE FUCK. So my wife gets home and I tell her this and now she's just as weirded out as I am. We have no idea what do and figure if it happens again we'll do something.

A few days later in the middle of the night we both over hear our son saying the following: "Grandma says you and I can't be friends anymore."

Maddie and I go check on him, both of us a little freaked. He's just sitting up in bed. I ask if he's ok and he says yea, Grandma says Ican't play with the Farmer anymore.

He never once mentioned the Farmer again. Not ever. He's 14 now and doesn't remember any of it. We do though.


	5. Dark Fire

A girl with dark red hair that had yellow and orange highlights stumbled through the woods. Her furred arms were scratched up by branches, but were quickly healed. She tripped over the wolf paws she called feet and ran her gold clawed hands through her hair, not caring if she tore into her wolf ears on accident.

Men in white suits chased after her and she groaned in pain, her silver eyes rolling back into her head before she shook off the fatigue and kept going. The biting cold of autumn wasn't helping her, as the cold air stung her lungs and made it harder to breathe. A dart grazed her leather jacket while another got stuck in her knee length black leggings. It wouldn't be long now until they got her.

"Move! Project Wolf is escaping!" One shouted.

'Project Wolf' growled to herself and put out her flame just as a dart plunged into her back. "Gah!" She yelled in surprise, stumbling forward and falling face first into a tree. Her breath came short as she panted. A little green dot shone brightly next to her head and she cursed before sprinting off again. The wolf hybrid's arm was fractured, it had been broken when she escaped, and she didn't dare try to run on all fours because of it.

The dart's venom flowed through her veins and she laughed, shaking her head frantically. "No, no..." The wolf girl muttered, chuckling darkly. "Haha! No! I can't!" She laughed hysterically, her head starting to spin. The men in white surrounded her with their guns drawn,

"Fire Wolf, stand down. There is no escape." The commander said firmly.

Fire laughed and held her sides, "Oh, there are lots of ways to get out." She drawled lazily, looking almost drunk as she grinned. Another hysterical laugh escaped her lips. "You don't know what you were shooting at me..." The hybrid grinned, her hands in her hair as she yanked on it, laughing when blood trickled from the self inflicted wounds on her ears.

Slowly, red and green blood dripped from her eyes down her cheeks. Fire just laughed at their horrified expressions. Her voice deepened to a low growl, "I hope you enjoy the fruits of your labor!"

She laughed insanely as black oozed from her pupil to engulf her irises and turn them red. The black slithered to the whites of her eyes as well, turning them black.

"Fire was weak!" She howled at them, "You helped create me at the cost of her life! It's all your fault this is happening." Ice shards shot out of the ground and the men screamed in pain as they were impaled. The commander looked at his men in shock, then at the girl he'd been hunting.

The hybrid watched as the ice was slowly stained red before looking at the commander with a sadistic smirk. "Oops, looks like I killed them." Her voice was still a low growl as she laughed. The last man standing took a step back, but didn't get very far.

The wolf girl grabbed him by the neck, "I never said you could leave." She snarled with a wheezing chuckle. "You turned my obsession around, you know. Now I need a new name." The commander choked on air as he tried to kick away from her and claw at her wrist. She ignored him and grinned, "How about a name as creative as the one you came up with?"

The red head laughed as she squeezed his throat as watched the life drain from his eyes. A sharp snap echoed across the now silent forest before his body hit the ground with a thud and rustling of leaves.

"Dark Fire." She whispered, laughing loudly at the revelation. Dark Fire smiled insanely as she laughed at the dead men, "The game is starting."

Her blood red eyes narrowed slightly as her grin took on a sharper edge, "I'm gonna have some fun and it doesn't matter if I lose the war." Dark smiled giddily as she started laughing again, "I'll still win the battles...I'll make sure of that." Her eyes sparkled with an insane gleam as she set the forest ablaze and watched the people scatter.

"This is gonna be fun..." Her growled laughter echoed through the town as it burned to the ground. "Humanity will burn in hell!" Dark Fire bellowed into the night. "This will be a Halloween to remember." She snarled lowly, her eyes gleaming with blood lust.

The flames spread and ice covered homes that hadn't been affected yet, locking the people inside. Smoke entered the windows and went under the doors, suffocating everyone inside. The ones that made it outside burned to death. The ones that weren't burned or suffocated died from starvation and lack of water.

Dark Fire laid waste to the world. She froze the Navy bases and burned the Military and Air Force bases. She laughed as the world fell around her feet. Her dark eyes scanned the ash filled sky and looked at the people still running. They went to shelters and seeked refuge from the flames and the cold. A decision they'd soon regret.

The pattern repeated world wide. The ground was too hard to plant anything, rivers and streams would freeze as well as pipes, fires raged in dry areas and spread fast. People died from frostbite and those who encountered Dark Fire were either burned alive on a stake of ice or were frozen on the spot.

It all happened so fast. Buildings burned, people died, and armies were brought to their knees. One fact remained constant though...the human race had created something and refused to leave it alone...

Dark Fire grinned as she watched the ashes fall along with the snowflakes. Laughter bubbled into her raw throat and she let it. More blood from her eyes streaked down her cheeks as her hysterical laughter filled the air and some of the red liquid dripped from her mouth. . . . . . . Now they were paying for it.


	6. The Letter

**Valerie**

I used to have an older brother when I was younger. When my mom passed away, we all took it hard, but none of us took it as hard as my brother, Mike.

I remember I was about six, seven years old when my brother got carted off to the nut house outside of New Hampshire before me and my dad moved to Amity Park.

I can still remember the creepy grin on his face when he pointed the gun at me, saying 'don't worry, we'll be with momma again soon. This will only hurt for a second.' I remember screaming, my dad running in and managing to get the gun away from Mike while I called the police. He was arrested for attempted murder and was proven mentally ill by the court. I remember the last words he said to me before they took him away.

"I'll take you to see momma again when I get out, you'll see Valerie...you'll see..."

Those words had haunted me, I had nightmares about Mike escaping from the institution and hunting us down to finish the job. It was one of the reasons we moved, aside from dad getting hired by Axion Labs, and why my dad had me going through martial arts classes; so if anything happens, I could protect myself.

Our fears were put to rest when I was about eleven, we received a call from the institution that was holding my brother saying that he'd passed away from heart failure. Neither of us questioned how it was possible, we were just happy that he wouldn't be able to come after us anymore.

When we went to the funeral, I saw Mike laying in that wooden coffin and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sure he went over the deep end, but he missed mom just as much, if not more than me and dad did. He just wanted to see her again, we all did.

Thirteen years passed and I got a letter in the mail. I couldn't believe what the name on the letter was! It was Mike! I opened the letter and it said that he was coming to visit me, but how was that possible? After living in Amity Park for so long and experiencing it's weirdness, I knew ghosts existed, but why would a ghost go through the trouble of sending me a letter? I looked at the address and my blood ran cold.

Mike Gray

849 Briarwood Cemetery, New Hampshire

The immediate thought that I had was to call my friend Danny Fenton, who might have known what the hell was going on. I met up with him at a cafe and showed him the letter. He frowned and asked me if I thought Mike might have been a ghost and I said I wasn't sure. When Danny looked closer, his brow went into his hair and his eyes went wide.

"Uh Val, there's dirt on this."

I took the letter from him and looked closer at it to find that he was right, there was smudges of dirt on the envelope that looked like finger prints. I asked him if he could get his friend Tucker to look at it and he agreed. In the meantime, Danny said he wanted to see the place my brother was buried.

I picked Danny up at his place and we made the drive to the cemetery where the letter came from. Danny had a shovel with him, which I found odd, but I didn't question it. After three hours of none stop driving, we finally reached briarwood cemetery.

I lead Danny right to the grave, which looked normal; grass was growing on it and the flowers left there had long since withered away. The earth looked like it hadn't even been stepped on in thirteen years. We stood silently in front of the grave before Danny walked closer and stabbed the ground with the shovel.

"Danny! What the actual hell are you doing?!" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Checking something," He replied his brow wrinkled as he focused on the dirt in front of him. I asked what he meant but he didn't say anything more.

After what might have been a few minutes but felt like years for me, a thud of metal on wood met my ears. Danny tosses the shovel over the edge of the hole and pulled himself up. I watched as he leaned over and began to pry the lid off the coffin.

"Danny would you stop! You've done enough!" I said, I kept getting a bad feeling, like we were doing something we weren't supposed to and the feeling intensified as Danny continued to steadily wrench the box open, black bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat as he worked, graveyard dirt was smudged on his face and caked on his arms and clothes with the labor.

With a loud creaking sound, he finally managed to get the coffin lid up. He looked down into the coffin and got a weird look on his face.

"Valerie...come here a sec?"

I felt confusion flood through me as I cautiously inched towards the hole. I looked down, expecting to see the decaying body of my brother, only to find that the coffin was completely empty.

"Wait, were did he go?" I asked, my voice raising a couple of octaves in shock. Danny stood and dusted off his hands,

"I don't know, we have to tell someone about this...though..."

"Did someone steal his body?" I said, not noticing that Danny had stopped talking again. I glanced up, prepared to ask him again when I finally notice how stiff he is, mouth open in disbelief. I look in the direction he is and my breath stops, goosebumps rising all over me.

It was my brother. He didn't look a day over sixteen, but he was solid, alive. He didn't look like he'd been buried either, which I think was more terrifying than if he was rotting like those zombies in the movies. He had that same creepy and hysterical grin on his face, and his eyes, the only thing different about him, stared right at me. No iris' or pupils.

He seen me look at him and if it was possible, the smile grew bigger.

"Hello Valerie...momma wants you to come home..."


	7. Welcome to Hell!

In the dark abyss below the Earth flames raged on. A king with black hair and red eyes stared down at the stadium in boredom. These 'games' happened every year on Halloween. Blood of all colors was shed and no one ever really won. Only on a few rare occasions did someone win. When they did though, hell's ruler, Daniel, would immediately take them in as a personal guard.

One thing he did look forward to, however, was his friend's announcement of the games. He chuckled fondly at the thought. She was never one to sugar coat anything.

"Hello ladies, gents, demons of all creation!" She shouted.

The crowd cheered from every side of the colosseum. Fire, a powerful demon, stood on the railing I'm front of his throne. He could practically see the smile on her face. "Welcome to the untimely demise of our contestants!" She yelled cheerfully. The crowd screamed and hollered with twisted laughter, new timers thinking it to be a joke while veterans came to watch the slaughter and just enjoyed the announcements.

"Contestants! Welcome to the worst day of your hellish lives! The winner will get a spot on my dear friend's personal guard! If you lose..." She laughed, her wolf tail wagging lightly while her wolf ears fell back. "YOU DIE!!" She lit her flame and it roared with the crowd.

Daniel sighed, he'd always liked her fur and those silver eyes. She puzzled him, really. Her heart was as cold as ice with others, but with him, it was warm. The change was always a bit...unsettling, but he got used to it rather quickly. Fire continued to laugh as she got down from her spot on the railing, landing on the paws she called feet.

"Adjust your jacket." The king said with a teasing smile. She huffed and did as she was told. He knew the wolf hybrid hated it when he reminded her she didn't wear a shirt. It was stupid and tedious.

"Well, aren't we starting off in full swing." She muttered darkly. Daniel snickered when the games began. Fire grinned and ran back to the railing, "First up! She's a killing machine that brings men to their knees! Paulina the succubus!"

A beautiful woman with black hair, tanned skin, and wide leathery dragon wings stepped into the ring. Horns curled from her forehead to around her temples. She wore pieces of hastily put together scraps of metal substituting as armor and Daniel just knew she wasn't gonna last.

"Woah! Wait! Hold the phone, when did this become a stripper club? I think you have the wrong place slut!"

Apparently, Fire knew she wouldn't last too. It really wasn't surprising though seeing as she could guess a few days before she knew their skills who would die first. Paulina yelled something, but he heard Fire snort in amusement, "Yeah, like an incubus wanna be can destroy me."

Daniel smirked at that and looked to his personal guard, Luna. She had big black wings and light blue skin. Her black hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. Black horns peaked out from behind her bangs while her cold ruby red eyes shone bright in the light of the flames surrounding them. She wore dark blue clothes under silver armor tinted a colbolt blue that went down to just before her mid-drift. A chainmail skirt hung around her hips and went down to her knees. Black boots went up to her thighs and chains dangled from the armor on her shoulders. A black staff with a silver crescent moon was held firmly in her hand while a choker necklace with a similar shape attached wrapped around her neck.

Luna rolled her eyes, "You're not one to talk. You look like one of them." Fire tensed and the king nearly sighed in exasperation. 'Here we go...' He thought.

"Her opponent is Box Ghost!" Fire paused, "Not much to say about him!" He yelled indignantly, but she ignored him in favor of jumping off the railing and glaring at Luna. "Okay tight ass, what was that about me looking like a slut?" She snarled lowly.

Daniel just sat there, watching with slight amusement. This was another thing he looked forward to. They would get passed the first fight announcement, then someone said something and it turned into a free-for-fall because Fire would lose her temper. The black haired woman smirked, "You could at least wear a shirt."

The wolf girl scoffed, "And you could at least try to tame that rat's nest you call hair, but I don't complain, do I?"

Luna snorted, "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

Fire glared harder at her, "How long did it take for your sister to finally kill your bitch ass?" She grinned evilly, "Oh wait, that was you." Anger flashed across the demon's eyes and the king sighed when he heard the free-for-all start. Here we go indeed...

"You really wanna go there?" Luna asked calmly. Fire wasn't fooled though. She could feel her anger. The wolf girl smirked,

"Oh yeah, I wanna go there."

Luna straightened and glared at her rival, "I just remembered, wasn't that your partner I tore apart?" Fire frowned, her fists clenching as a mallet formed out of ice.

"What was her name anyway? Xena?" Luna grinned cruelly, "Her screams were music to my ears."

Fire snarled, baring her sharp canine like teeth, "I'm going to send you to the deepest depths of the kingdom!"

The two demons charged at each other and started to fight. Fire's claws flashed their menacing gold while the mallet shined with red from the flames. Silver from the moon on top of Luna's staff flashed while her black hair flurried around her. In the stadium though, only one warrior stood tall.

Surprisingly, it was an incubus. He had strong white dragon wings with sharp black points at the tops and a razor blade edge on the side. He didn't wear a shirt and his plate of metal was discarded on the ground. He had tanned skin and white hair dirtied with blood of all colors and ash. He wore tight black pants and in his hand was an elegant looking sword made perfectly for him.

Daniel smiled and stood up, "We have a winner!" He walked to the railing, ignoring the fight between the two females. "What's your name?!" He yelled down at the male. The incubus looked up and smiled seductively,

"Phantom."


	8. The House In Cambridge

**Jazz**

"So what do you think about this place Danny? It's perfect isn't it?"

Danny looked around the living room of the quaint two bedroom house. They hadn't really started moving anything into it, so the room seemed larger than it actually was. Danny took a breath and sighed happily.

"It really looks good, I can't wait to set everything up," He turned and gave the man next to him a smile. The white haired, green eyed male grinned and walked up to the raven, pulling him into his arms for a moment and giving him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

 **My brother Danny and his boyfriend had decided to move to Cambridge Illinois when they turned eighteen and they were ecstatic about their new home. It wasn't much, and it needed some care, but it was well built and wasn't too far from their collage or Amity Park which is where our family and friends lived.**

"Nate? Where's the box with the dishes mom sent with us?" Danny asked.

"They should be in the kitchen with you!" Nate called out from the master bedroom.

"Okay I think I found them!"

 **They were going to start their first term in about a week and everything seemed to be going right for them. They had bought the house cheap and with the loan mine and Danny's parents gave them, they wouldn't have to worry about money for at least a little while. They were in love and everything seemed to be going right for them.**

After Nate got done putting their clothes in the closet, he moved on what would be the guest room. He went in and began setting up the extra bed they got.

An hour later, he had the guest room set up, all it would need is some sheets for the bed. He went back into the master and his eyes widened at the site of the closet door open and everything inside taken out and thrown on the bed haphazardly.

"Uh Danny, why did you pull everything out of the closet?"

"I didn't," Danny said from the kitchen.

"You've had to, everything is on the bed." Nate said. Danny walked into the bedroom and looked at the mess on the bed.

"I've been in the kitchen this whole time, are you sure you didn't just throw everything on the bed?"

Nate gave him a look as he crossed his arms, "I know I put all the clothes and sheets in the closet Danny. If we didn't do it then who else could it have been?"

Danny shrugged, going over and picking up clothes and hangers, "You probably just decided to do it later and forgot. Here, I'll help you put em up."

 **Nate had told me about what happened and said he was sure he had put everything up before he went into the other room. This was only the start though. About a couple weeks after they started college, Danny got the shock of his life.**

Danny was in the living room watching TV when his phone rang. 'Might be Nate telling me that he's gonna be late, I swear he's gonna wear himself out with that extra coarse in science.'

He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

 _"Mister Fenton?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"I'm sorry to tell you this but, your roommate Nate Phantom has been in an accident."_

Danny eyes widened in shock and he collapsed on his knees, a tight grip on the phone, "Is...is he going to be okay?" He says numbly.

 _"I'm sorry sir, he's dead. The breaks on the car seemed to have failed and he went into a tree...he died on impact."_

 **Danny changed after that. He refused to eat, he couldn't sleep, he stopped going to classes so his grades were failing. His friends and I went to his house to check on him since we hadn't even had call or text from him.**

Jazz knocked loudly on the door and the two girls with one boy stood on the porch waiting. After a few minutes and Danny didn't answer, Jazz knocked again, "Come on Danny, I know you're home now let us in!"

 **But none of us realized the kind of mess we were going into, or what had happened to make Danny the way he was.**

After a few more minutes of waiting, Danny finally opened the door. His black hair was messier than usual, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his shirt and jeans were dirty and ripped. To put it simply, he looked like a ghost.

"My god Danny! What happened?" Sam asked as they all have him looks of concern. Danny chuckled and their worry spiked when he gave them a smile that was just shy of being unhinged.

"This house happened, that's what."

"What are you talking about dude?" Tucker asked as Danny stepped aside and they walked in.

The house looked like a cyclone blew through, there were broken dishes everywhere, clothes and other strange things we're thrown on the floor and...

"Is that blood on the walls?!" Sam exclaimed when she seen the trails of copper going from floor to ceiling.

"Yeah, you wanna know why we got the house so cheap?" Danny inquired, creepy smile never leaving his face.

The others slowly shook their heads as Danny walked ahead and seemed to observe the house around him. He mumbled something, "What was that Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Indian burial ground," Danny repeated louder, snickering as if it was some joke, "I called the Realtor after a while and demanded that he tell what the fuck was up with house. It was built on top of an Indian burial ground at the time the Indians were persecuted."

 **We remained silent as Danny spun and skipped around the room, laughing. Apparently anyone who own the house on this plot of land were cursed with bad luck and there was incidents of past owners dying in horrible accidents if they didn't move out fast enough.**

"Danny, you know there's no such thing as curses," Jazz insisted. Danny laughs outright at her.

Danny was long since gone though, I noticed.

"Nate got it easy," Danny told them, tears forming in his eyes, "He was a warning, Haha! Dying a quick and painless death is a warning to get out!" He cackles, "I tried getting out, but the guy who sold this house to us wants nothing to do with it, and with gossip spreading like the infectious disease that it is..."

Danny sat on the couch roughly and put his face in his hands, "I wish he was still with me. This damn curse took him away, I just what to feel him around me again."

Jazz walked over and sat next to him, rubbing his back soothingly, "I think you're grief is getting to you little brother, how about you come stay with me for a while? Until you can get a new place? Come on, I'll even pack a bag for you."

 **Danny didn't say anything more as I moved him to my house. He still wouldn't eat though, saying that everything he ate tasted rotten to him, he kept getting nightmares so he couldn't sleep. Accidents started happening around the house, but I chalked it up to coincidence. I started thinking that maybe it was time to get a therapist for him, since I wasn't able to help but every time I bought it up he'd refuse.**

Danny is sitting alone in the guest room crying, he misses his boyfriend so bad, it was killing him. The air dropped several degrees, causing him to shiver. He looked up and gasped, a wide smile appearing on his face.

 **The last time I saw Danny was several weeks after he came to stay with me. I came home from buying groceries and...**

Jazz opened the door and went into the kitchen, "Danny, could you help me with the bags in the car?" No answer. Jazz rolled her eyes, "Come on Danny, I have frozens!" She went to check his room but found it empty.

"Danny?"

 **I searched all throughout the house, but Danny was nowhere to be seen. I started to worry because at that time he didn't leave the house for anything and I thought that if he did he would have called to tell me.**

"Mom? Is Danny there?"

 _"No sweetie, I thought he was staying with you?"_

"He was, but he disappeared. If you find him can you please tell me?"

 _"Sure sweetie, I will."_

 **I had called all his friends, I call our parents, I had even called Nate's parents since they had loved him like their own. But nobody had even heard from him. I called the police and they came to my house to check any clues to where he might have gone.**

Jazz sat in a kitchen chair as the police sweeped the house. A man, who had introduced himself as Detective Noel, sat at the chair next to her.

"Well his bag is still here, there's no sign of a struggle. Miss Fenton, would there be a reason that your brother would want to leave?"

Jazz shook her head, "No, he was basically a recluse after his boyfriend died. The only place I know he might go is-" Her eyes widened in realization and she jerked up from her chair.

"Miss Fenton?" The detective asked.

Jazz had a determined expression as she ran to get her keys, "I think I know where he might be!"

 **With the police following me, we went to the house in Cambridge. When we got inside, it looked exactly the same as when I'd left with him all those weeks ago, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder: Why here?**

Jazz and the officers search the house, Det. Noel whistled as he seen the shape the house was in, "This kid got some problems doesn't he?"

Jazz glared at him but didn't say anything. She stepped on something that and looked down to see a picture frame, the glass broken, but the picture inside missing.

"Sir I think we found him!"

Noel and Jazz ran in the direction the voice came from and came to the master bedroom, which for one reason or another was perfectly clean. A police officer was standing in front of the closet and Jazz walked over and gasped.

There Danny was on the floor, curled up like a child in a game of hide and seek. Another officer was leaning over him, checking his pulse before shaking his head, "He's dead sir."

Tears gathered in Jazz's eyes as she looked him up and down, "How?" She whispered.

The officer looked up at her, "That's undetermined as of now, he had this in his hand though," He handed her a photograph.

Jazz took it and gazed at the image of her little brother and Nate at their graduation party, Both boys had an arm around the other and such big grins on their faces that just looking at the picture made Jazz smile with them. They had such a bright future, how in the world did it go wrong?

She walked out of the room, still gazing at the photo, when a cold sensation overcame her. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

 **I couldn't believe my eyes! There, at the end of the hall were Danny and Nate, looking just as they did before this whole mess started. I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but they were laughing and dancing together as if they didn't have a care in the world.**

"Danny..."

"Miss Fenton?"

Jazz jerked her head away from the site as Noel gave her a pitying smile, "We're gonna head out, and I think it's time you did as well."

Jazz nodded as the man patted her shoulder and left with the paramedics that had shown up when she wasn't looking. She turned back to where the boys were and froze up; the scene was different.

They were still dancing, but Nate was covered in blood and Danny was ice blue. The scene seemed less sweet and more crazed as they spun each other around. A black oily substance began pouring off the walls and Jazz instinctively knew that it was infecting them somehow.

 **I watched in horror as Danny and Nate halted their dance and clutched their heads in pain. I wanted to do something, but I didn't know what to do. Danny turned to look at me and his eyes were black and red as he gritted his teeth.**

 _"RUN!!!"_

 **The force that Danny put behind that one word was so strong that I found myself in my car and pulling out of the driveway. As I looked back, I seen those two boys, looking at me through a window, and I knew right then that they were trying to tell me, 'I'm sorry'.**

 **When the results of my brother's autopsy came back, it said that Danny had somehow froze from the inside out, there was some strain on his heart though, which meant that something had terrified him so bad he went into cardiac arrest. They said that the latter could have happened first, but they couldn't explain how, in the middle of fall, Danny could have froze like he was in the middle of thirty degree weather. I told my parents what happened and being the ghost fanatics they are, they decided to go back to the house.**

 **Thankfully, they were able to free the boys, along with the other trapped souls in the house, but they weren't able to get rid of the negative energy inside it. That house still stands to this day, and I hope and pray that nobody else lives there.**


	9. Man or Monster?

_When you close your eyes, What do you see?_

Danny shut his eyes and a flashback of Dan went across his vision. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned into it.

"Are you thinking about him again?" Phantom murmured, kissing the back of Danny's neck lightly. The raven haired teen nodded slightly and the ghost sighed, holding him close.

 **-o0o-**

 _Do you hold the light?_

Fire stared at her reflection. She made her eyes turn red, just to see it.

 _Or is darkness underneath?_

The wolf girl scowled and punched the mirror as hard as she could. Red and green blood dripped down the broken shards as her shoulders shook. She threw her head back and howled loudly.

 _In your hands, there's a touch that can heal._

Luna ran to the bathroom and found Fire curled in a ball on the floor in the corner. Her hands were in her hair and blood was everywhere. The black haired woman frowned at the words written on the walls...

 _But in those same hands, is the power to kill..._

Monster, abomination, mistake.

 **-o0o-**

 _Are you a man, or a monster?_

Phantom looked over Danny's shoulder at the kids having a good time, all dressed in their costumes.

"We saved them, Danny."

The human clutched him tighter.

 _Are you a man, or a monster?_

"We saved them."

 **-o0o-**

"You aren't a monster." Luna said firmly. Fire didn't move or respond.

 _Are you a man, or a monster?_

 **-o0o-**

 _When you look at yourself..._

Danny glanced at his reflection.

 _Are you a man..._

He held Phantom close and kissed him softly, "Thanks, I needed that."

 _Or a monster?_

So hard to tell, which side you're on.

 **-o0o-**

Fire rocked back and forth, holding her head, "I'm a monster." Luna furrowed her brow, "No you aren't."

 _One day is hell..._

"I'm fine Luna, I'll be okay tomorrow." The wolf girl said weakly.

 _The next day is the dawn._

 **-o0o-**

Phantom pulled his boyfriend close and muttered, "You wanna go out tonight?"

 _The line is blurred..._

Danny shook his head, "We'll go next year."

 _You keep rubbing your eyes._

 **-o0o-**

The pale woman knelt down in front of the wolf, "Stop doing this to yourself. That wasn't you."

 _The table's turned..._

"It was! That was what I could've been!" Her eyes glowed red as she looked up.

 _Now it's time to survive._

"It's who I am inside." She said, her tone hollow.

 _Are you a man, or a monster?_

Luna shook her head, "Listen-"

Fire scowled, "Leave me alone, Looney."

 _Are you a man, or a monster?_

She flinched back slightly and backed off, "Fine." Luna said, walking out of the room and shutting the door.

 _Are you a man, or a monster?_

Fire put her head down on her knees, "What have I done?"

 _When you look at yourself..._

 **-o0o-**

Phantom hugged Danny to his chest as the human slept. It was fitful sleep, but at least it was something.

 _Are you a man..._

 **-o0o-**

Luna didn't care. She told herself that over and over. She and Fire were always at each other's throats. The black haired woman huffed. She didn't care. She was just- A loud crash interrupted her thoughts.

 _Or a monster?_

Luna spun around and threw the door opened. Fire was standing at the sink, her left wrist looked broken and the bathroom was a wreck.

 _You can't take back the damage you've done._

"Fire!" She yelled. The wolf girl just snarled as she reset her wrist, "Are you going to mock me again?"

 _Oh, you can hide, but you can't run._

Fire glared at her, "Are you going to call me weak again?" Silence. "I'm waiting you fucking-"

 _No, you can't take back the damage you've done._

Luna went for an awkward hug. Fire stopped talking and stiffened. "Didn't know you could show emotion." The wolf commented, still not returning the hug but not pushing her away either.

"I'm not." Luna replied. "You look like shit and I didn't want to see your face."

 _Afraid of what you might become._

Fire choked on a laugh and wrapped her arms around Luna, "I'm terrified."

The woman snorted, "You? Never." She said sarcastically.

Her rival laughed again, hugging her tighter, "Thank you."

 _A man or a monster?_

"For what?" The sapphire blue eyed girl asked.

The hybrid sighed, "Thank you for being an emotionless bitch."

 _A man or a monster?_

Luna smirked, "You're welcome."

 _Are you a man, or a monster?_

 _Are you a man, or a monster?_

 _Are you a man, or a monster?_

Fire sighed heavily, "I'm not a monster." Luna shook her head and, back in the Fenton house, Phantom said the same thing to his sleeping human, "You aren't a monster."

 _Are you a man..._

 _Or a monster?_


	10. Guide, Watcher, Soulmate

He always watched over them. The lost souls, who thought that god wouldn't accept them for one reason or another. From something as mundane as being gay, to something like suicide or even murdering, everyone had a reason for being in this black place.

Eyes the color of spring grass gazed on from a bright doorway as the the grey people shuffled around, heads down and stares blank. You would think they would bump into each other, never looking up to see where they were going, alway in their own worlds, probably thinking about how they got here...that is, if they were even aware they were here in the first place.

It was his job to help them, these poor lost souls, but he couldn't help those who cannot see. He could only watch, waiting it seems, as the souls walked around with either lost or guilty looks etched on their faces. He felt his heart ache and sometimes pound when some got too close to the left door; the door that would sling shot them right back to earth without the needed rest, their individual lights becoming dimmer each time. They needed the rest, the eternal love and healing peace of The Light, or else their lights, their soul voices, would go out. It always made him so sad when they ended up going through that black hole, getting more of their light sucked out each time.

Earth was a cruel place though, with false prophets cheering God and manipulating the masses into believing that He will always love them, only to turn around and spout lies that God does not accept this, or will turn his back on you if you did that. It made the white headed spirit sick sometimes, but he was never able to be angry or hate them when he was a Watcher; love knows no hate.

The thing that made his heart ache the worst though, was that his soulmate, his twin, was here in the grey area.

Dear Daniel wanted to go to earth to learn, as all spirits who go to earth did. But Daniel was always a bit too impatient, and always made his lives hard so he could gain experience quicker.

The spirit went with him only a couple of times; one life they were lovers, another life they were brother and sister. He was even Daniel's spirit guide at one point. It didn't happen too often, seeing as they both had to grow in different ways, but when the spirit, Nathan, went with his soulmate at the same time it was always the lifetimes that would be the most taxing.

The time before last, given the circumstances, was different than any one else. The Spirit of Time had told them it was necessary for their growth, being fused into the same body. They had all charted it carefully, seeing as it would be a new and rare experience, especially for Nathan who never had to be in a body he couldn't control, who couldn't actually talk to Daniel in anyway and could only lend him the powers of a ghost. All the people who had joined them each grew in their own way, though unfortunately Johnathan had to spend sometime in the healing chamber when he returned, feeling great shame and loathing himself for causing so much trouble and pain, especially to the one who was his friend in that life and to Daniel who was a dear friend back Home as well as something like a son in that lifetime.

That lifetime, believe it or not, was nothing compared to the life Nathan's soulmate had set up for himself this time around. Becoming an orphan at birth, being ostracized most of his life for first talking to spirits and then later on for falling in love with a man. Andrew tried to help, but the era Daniel had chosen to live his next life, though it happened, was not always kind for those type of things. Andrew ended up being shot to death and Daniel became a murderer in his grief, so blinded by vengeance that nobody could reach him. Instead of a quick death he ended up slowly suffocating by the noose.

Even now, Nathan watched a disheveled Daniel, slightly more animated than the other residents, running his fingers through his hair and talking to himself.

If Nathan got closer, he would have seen the details of the tattered and bloody button up, the tears coming from a last ditch effort to get free before giving up while the blood came from the victims he'd gotten revenge on. The spurs of dusty and well loved boots clinked even as the boots made no noise themselves, with thread bare jeans looking about ready to fall off the man yet somehow staying on.

Nathan decided to take the plunge, not being able to stand seeing his twin like this anymore.

As Nathan drew closer, he began to hear snippets of the raven haired male's mumblings, the green eyes, darker green than Nathan's, looking dim and slightly crazed. When he got even closer, he cringed and his heart lurched at the angry rope burns and bruising around Daniel's neck. Nathan didn't back down however, and came even closer.

"...Die they all deserved to die how dare they take him away from me how dare they they couldn't leave us alone noooo they had to make us suffer just for being us just for loving each other he was the only one and they took him they killed him a damn bullet to the head they deserved what they got god damned devils who's the devil they're the devils if it wasn't for them we woulda been happy we wouldn't 'ave bothered anybody the one good thing in my life the one fuckin' thing that was good in my life they couldn't let me have..."

Nathan gazed at Daniel, his heart breaking at the sorry state his soul twin was in. Daniel was still reliving his thoughts before he died, still trapped in his own swirling nightmare of grief and rage. He listened a while longer as Daniel continued muttering to himself as if he were the only one around, talking about how Brook was almost finished with his book and how they would have been happy if they were just left alone, ever other sentence saying repeatedly 'they needed to die, they deserved it I made them pay they needed to die, die, die'. Nathan finally had enough and said very cautiously,

"William."

Daniel jumped and whipped his head around to look at Nathan in shock before fully turning towards the toehead and snarling, "Don't call me William! The name's Will ya' got that!"

Nathan shook his head, smiling a little. No matter what lifetime, his twin had always been the same, "My apologies Will, I was just wondering what you are doing here?" Nathan new very well what Daniel was here for, but he wanted to figure out what the raven was seeing.

Daniel snorted, the dark crease of his brow never fading as he replies, "I'm cooped up in a jail cell 'bout to be hanged, what'd ya think I was here for, a friendly stay with the sheriff?"

"Are you sure it hasn't already happened?" Nathan decided to test Daniel some more, if Daniel was more aware of his situation, he may snap out of it. Daniel though looked at Nathan like he'd just told him the Earth's sky was blue because of alien technology.

"What the hell are you goin' on about? You been drinking the wrong kinda cactus juice or someth'n?" Daniel asked eyeing the other man warily.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't had the luxury," Nathan replied drily, causing Daniel to snort and his mouth to tilt up slightly before he frowned, as if he couldn't believe he thought that was funny. "Have you taken a look around, Will? A really good look?"

Daniel gained a confused expression, looking around himself before focusing back on Nathan, "Yeah? Like I said, I'm in a cell about to be strung up for murder," His face darkened, "The sons a bitches deserved it, they callin' me a devil? Gonna hang me for my 'sins'?" He barked a laugh, "I've been called devil my whole life for talking to the dead, ain't nothin' new ta' me. And sins..."

Daniel spits on the ground in front of him, "The only sin I've done is lovin' another man, for showing those dirty bastards what happens when you take what's mine. That man was my happiness, but they couldn't let me have that now could they?" He grinned bitterly at the end.

"You realize that the actions you took were not morally sound right?" Nathan asked, crossing his arms and giving Daniel a slight reprimanding look.

Daniel scoffed, "Isn't the law of the land to protect what's yours and to make sure justice happens? I couldn't protect him, and the law wasn't gonna do anything, so I took justice in my own hands."

"Though I'm not one to disagree," Nathan allowed, "Do you really think Brook would have wanted you to do that?" The question threw Daniel off.

"Look at yourself," Nathan continued gesturing to Daniel's appearance, "Do you really think that Brook would've been happy that you did this to yourself?"

Daniel looked down at himself, taking in the tattered and bloody clothes before looking back at Nathan again, his eyes widening as he then took in Nathan's plain black T-shirt and blue jeans like he was seeing them for the first time; and from the look of it maybe he was.

He took a step back, "What the hell, I ain't never seen that get up before!"

Nathan smiled sadly, "Yes you have Will, or should I say," He takes a step closer, a determined frown on his face, "Daniel."

Daniel jumped at the name, suddenly looking around again and giving off the impression of a terrified animal. His hand reached for the band of his jeans, supposedly trying to grasp for a gun that wasn't there, "Who are you?!"

Nathan gave him a pitying look, "I'm Nathan, and I'm sorry Daniel, but you're dead and have been for a while. It's time you came home."

Daniel gasped, looking around wildly again and Nathan could see that Daniel was finally seeing his true surroundings. He panicked more, "I...I can't be...you're lying!"

Nathan came closer and reached out as if to hug the terrified man but Daniel jumped back, holding up his hand as if to ward Nathan off, "I can't be dead! I-! I-!" He bent over and grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes shut as if trying to physically block out the truth.

Nathan took his chance and embraced Daniel, grimacing as the slightly shorter man's screams echoed around the black world, even as the rest of the inhabitants continued to ignore the struggle between the two males.

"Tell me this Daniel," Nathan grunted as Daniel began trying to kidney punch him, "Whether you're dead or not, do you want to stay the rest of eternity where you are?! Wallowing in your own pit as you wait for a death that has already happened?!"

"Shut up! Let me go!!!"

"Think Danny!" Nathan insisted tightening his grip, "How would you be able to see-"

"Will."

Daniel immediately ceased his struggles and Nathan heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you Andrew, help me out here."

A man in a purple coat and grey scarf appeared out of Nathan's peripheral before a bright light flashes. When Daniel looked up, he seen a man in brown rawhide pants, a white button up, and a brown rawhide jacket. His brown hair was tied back in a pony tail and blue eyes the color of midday twinkled as the man grinned.

Daniel blinked a couple of times, mouth open and not quite believing what he was seeing as first. Nathan let go and stood out of the way of the reunion, smiling in relief that Andrew thought to come. But...

"Andrew, why are you here?"

Never taking his eyes off Daniel, Andrew replied, "Daniel's screaming could even be heard from the other side. Since you were nowhere there and you don't go to earth often, I figured you'd be here." Andrew walks towards Daniel, "It's time to go home William, You've been here long enough."

Daniel opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a couple of moments before sighing and giving Andrew a tired grin, "I missed you so much Brook, I'm sorry for what I did after..." He trailed off, shame hanging on his features.

Andrew shook his head, "I'm not angry at you for what you did love, you weren't thinking clearly at the time. The reunion can wait, you need some time to rest and heal." Andrew then grumbled under his breath, "For the fifteenth time..."

Nathan chuckled, catching the last sentence even as Daniel eyed Andrew wondering what he meant. The three men walk into the lightened doorway, Nathan pausing to look back on the other lost souls that still remain trapped in their own minds.

His mood dropped. Sure he manage to help his soulmate, but there were countless others that still needed help getting free. He chanced a glance up, seeing several other figures, some with wings, hovering over the purgatory and felt his mood lift again.

His work was never done, but at least he wasn't alone in it. Despite the heartache, Nathan loved his job, and now he had his twin back. Nathan sighed and followed the others into the light.


	11. Ride the Demon

A white haired boy with toxic green eyes walked through the club with a bored expression. He was a 21 year old in college, he had no time for this shit, but his friend Sam had convinced him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and bought a few more drinks. He needed them if he wanted to try and forget about the work he had to finish.

Phantom sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he got up, "Not having fun?" Someone asked over the noise.

He turned sharply to look at the man who'd spoken. He blinked when he saw a man with raven black hair and peircing sapphire blue eyes. He was well built and looked to be around 23 or 24 years old. He was 6 inches taller than him, but didn't seem to look down on him like others did. Strange.

If someone asked, Phantom wouldn't be able to tell you how it happened, but the man had managed to convince him to go into a private room. The second the door closed the other man was on him. He didn't fight it either, Phantom pulled him closer by the collar of the dark blue muscle shirt he wore. The man ground his dark jean clad hips into the 21 year old, causing Phantom to moan into his mouth which gave the older man an opening. His tongue entered his mouth with careful movements that slowly became rougher.

"What's...mhm, your name?" He asked gruffly.

The white haired man groaned and muttered, "Phantom Clockwork." The other man pulled away for a second, "Danny Fenton."

They immediately resumed kissing until the shorter man didn't know which way was up and he was painfully hard. When the grinding of the other's hips stopped it took every ounce of his willpower not to whine in protest. That would be embarrassing. Danny chuckled lightly and stroked his cheek, "Let's not do that here. Meet me at the bar."

Phantom nodded mutely, still dazed, and suddenly, Danny was gone.

He patted himself down and took a deep breath, this trip to the club had suddenly gotten very interesting. He untucked his shirt to hide the bulge in his pants before walking out of the room to the bar.

When he got there, he saw that Danny had left a seat open for him. Phantom smirked and sat down next to him. The raven glanced at him, pushing what smelled like a strong whiskey toward him, "Looks like you need it," He said with a smile.

Phantom nodded his thanks, taking a long sip of the alcohol. It burned his throat as it slid down to his stomach, filling him with warmth. He sighed in appreciation, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Is there a reason why you're buying me a drink?" The green eyed man asked suspiciously.

Danny chuckled, "You tell me." He said with a teasing smile.

Phantom thought for a second, of course he knew what the other man wanted to happen. Sam said that if he didn't get at least one phone number he would be in for it. If he got laid, she said she'd set up a date for him and his partner at that expensive restaurant he loved so much... He took another drink. Danny wasn't bad looking either. In fact, he was pretty fucking hot.

He set the empty glass down and turned to the patiently waiting raven, "You taking me home or what?"

Danny grinned and nodded, getting up from the stool and paying the bartender, "Lets go." He said. Phantom followed him out of the noise filled club and into the parking lot. He watched Danny walk up to a black Indian motorcycle.

He whistled lightly with a nod, "Nice."

Danny smiled, tossing him an extra helmet from his saddle bag, "My place is only a few blocks away from here." Phantom nodded and let Danny get on the bike first before he swung his legs over and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"Take me home." He said huskily, blowing warm air on Danny's neck. Said man shivered before shifting gears and taking off. The motorcycle rumbled, vibrating at a steady rate. Phantom groaned and held on tighter while Danny drove a little faster.

Again, if you asked him, he wouldn't be able to tell you how it happened. They'd stumbled into the apartment complex and ended up on Danny's bed, making out. Phantom moaned and tangled his hands in raven locks as he arched up into the other man's touch. Somewhere along the way they'd taken off their shirts and pants so they were both in their boxers. The white haired man gasped for breath as his partner started sucking on his neck. His body felt warm and tingly. It was really nice. Phantom groaned when the other bit into his tanned flesh hard enough to bruise for a few days.

"You like it rough?" Danny asked huskily. The white haired man nodded, panting heavily. Danny grinned and switched their positions so Phantom was on top, "How about this?"

Green eyes widened and he yelped as the sapphire blue eyed man sheathed himself inside the younger. Phantom hissed and shifted uncomfortably, the alcohol he'd had loosening him up only a little bit.

"Good?" Danny asked, a bit of concern lacing his tone.

"Give me a minute." Phantom growled.

The man below him hummed, trailing his hands up to the younger's waist. A pleasure filled tingling danced across his nerves and the next thing he knew, Danny was pounding into him. The man hit just the right spot every time and had him screaming. The raven haired man smirked, panting as he whispered something Phantom didn't catch. When climax hit, Danny bit down on the college student's shoulder. Pleasure exploded from that spot and all he saw was white before blacking out.

The next morning, he woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Phantom groaned, being careful as he got up and limped to the bathroom to take a hot shower. He turned on the water and took a glance in the mirror. He froze immediately.

On the shoulder that Danny had bitten was a crescent moon with 3 stars around it. He blinked, making sure that it wasn't his imagination, especially when it started glowing. The door to the bathroom opened and there leaned the same man, but this time, he had black horns with wings to match. Fangs glistened in the light and Phantom smacked his forehead.

"I had sex...with a demon?" He squeaked.

Danny chuckled and walked over to him, "Well, it could be worse," Phantom raised a brow at him and the winged man shrugged. "You could've ended up getting raped and killed?" He said lamely.

The white haired man groaned and set his head on the other's shoulder, "I guess it isn't that bad. Just don't go trying to kill people if they look at me wrong."

Danny laughed, hugging the man close, "I have lived long enough to know how times have changed."

Phantom hummed, looking up at him before kissing him on the cheek, "True." He turned and went into the shower, leaving Danny standing there, "Well, are you coming in or not?"

The incubus grinned and hopped in, he really liked this one.


	12. Halloween Trauma

This was not happening. This was _so_ not happening.

All Danny could do was stare at the horror in front of him, green eyes wide and jaw agape. The street that they were fighting in was dead silent, with Danny and his friends and family gawking at the picture Amopho had turned into. The only one to break the silence was Fire, who whistled and said with hands on her hips, "Well...ain't that a site..."

Amorpho stood in the middle of it all, a large smirk on his (her?) face as he (she?) batted their purple eyes and struck a cute pose.

Danny's brain took that moment to say 'fuck it!' and leave the building. Why did this shit always happen to him? It was Halloween, he was supposed to be inside with his friends watching crappy horror movies and gorging on candy until they couldn't move. But instead of that, his ghost sense had gone off and the ghost alarm sounded. Sure, halloween was one of the favorite times of the year for the ghosts, asides from Christmas, but Danny would have preferred Pariah Dark and his future self tag teaming him in his human form than dealing with this monstrosity.

Clockwork help him, he should have been warned about this.

Amorpho, that _bastard_ , had shifted into his mom. Now, you may think that might not be a big deal, but the shifter had decided to have fun with it by putting her in a play boy bunny suit. I kid you not, fluffy pink rabbit ears, a little white bow tie, and a skimpy white body suit with fishnet stockings and heels to complete the look.

One look at his real mom and Danny could understand the completely horrified expression on her face seeing this. His dad looked completely awkward, for once not making any cracks about ghosts or whatever, Jazz looked like she was trying to have an aneurism what with her eye twitching like that, Sam and Fire looked disgusted and Tucker...ohhhh he was _so_ going to get Tucker. Once Danny's body finds the motor skills to move, Danny was gonna wipe that red off his face.

"Well, what do you think of my halloween costume Billy?" Amorpho sneers, turning around and shaking his _'my mom's holy crap!'_ butt at them. ' _Son of a bitch he even has a tail!'_

Danny continued to float in place, his shorted out brain unable to come up with anything to say. What could he say to _this_?! The bastard had just turned into a version of his mother that he never wanted to see! He couldn't even come up with a pun to shake it off, no amount of therapy was going to help Danny unsee this!

Fire looked shocked at the display for a moment until she seen the expression of horror on Danny's face and burst out laughing, "Oh, haha! I think you did a good job!" She said, smirking at Maddie's bewildered look, "maybe we could make it into a competition to see who can dress skimpier?"

"Yes please!" Tucker squeaked before yelping in pain from Sam kicking him in the shin.

"Oh, nonononono! _Not_ happening!" Danny exclaimed, finally snapping out of his trance and with face red, charged at Amorpho and encased him in ice before blasting it. Amorpho passed out, shifting back into his faceless form before Danny quickly sucked him into the Fenton thermos.

Fire snorted, crossing her arms and giving Danny an amused look as he landed and shifted back into his human form. "Spoil sport," She teased.

"Well," Maddie cut in, her red cheeks matching her sons, "So that was Amorpho. You never told us that he was...like that."

"Believe me, he usually isn't." Danny replied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I have no clue why he would turn into... _that_."

Fire chuckles, walking over to Danny and putting an arm over his shoulder, "Well, the offer still stands Phantom boy, I'm always up for a good competition if gothie here is willing-"

"Hell no!" Sam cut her off, glaring darkly. Fire snorted again, stepping away from Danny.

"Have it your way. So, is there any food left?" She said as she walked back to the house. The others following behind.

Danny shook his head at Fire's antics and walked behind his parents, trying not to notice the way his dad put an arm around his mom with a wide grin. Seriously, no amount of therapy was going to help him with what he just experienced. Judging from the fact that Jazz hasn't said a word and still had that twitch, she was probably thinking the same thing. He looked over at Tucker and seeing his friend looking at a certain direction, narrowed his eyes.

"Are you checking out my mom?" He growled.

Everyone froze where they were at the accusation, even Fire had stopped with her hand on the knob as her ears perked up to hear.

"What?! No, why would I do that?" Tucker said, grinning innocently even as sweat began pouring off his body from the laser like glares from Danny and Jack.

"I seen where you eyes were Tucker, and you where lookin at Amorpho too." Danny's eyes flashed a menacing green as he spoke.

"How can you blame me?! He was dressed like a play boy bunny! How was I supposed to take it?" Tucker exclaimed before he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"That was still my _MOM_ jackass!" Danny snarled, changing back into his ghost form and lighting up his hands.

Tucker stuttered, realizing the hole he'd dug himself into and took off running, Danny not far behind and occasionally switching between ecto energy and ice.

"Oh yeah! Now we got some entertainment!" Fire laughed and jumped off the steps to the house, summoning ice daggers to hover around her as she chased after them on all fours.

"Oh dear, I hope they don't hurt-" Maddie got cut off from the roar of an engine. Sam and her watched as Jack rammed through the garage door with the GAV, tearing down the road and after the other with weapons blazing.

"Oh, I think Tucker's gonna be in the hospital for a while." Sam quipped before going inside, Jazz silently following her. Maddie sighed and trailed after, hoping to forget this night as she closed the door from the sounds of blasts, screams of terror and Fire's cackle.


	13. Demon Inside

It was so dark. So cold. I shivered and shifted uncomfortably. Why was it so cold? ...and wet? My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw the ocean.

The blue water shimmered as the sun began to rise, the sky painted a warm gold despite how cold it was. Salty air brushed my dark red hair out of my face. I got short flashes of what had occurred the night before, sighing when I realized what had happened. I yawned before running my tongue over my teeth, cringing at the taste of blood that lingered there. I knew what had caused it, and it made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't help it though, the full moon just called to me and in turn, I called others to me. My silver eyes took in the new wrecked ship on the rocks and I sighed. It seemed that I'd had a busy night after all.

I heard a low groan from someone behind me and I stiffened. That was new. I'd never left any survivors before... When I turned around I immediately knew why I'd let that one live...well, those two live. One had stunning pearl white hair and I saw emerald green eyes behind the fluttering lids. Sun kissed tan skin stretched out over rippling muscles and I choked on my own breath. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were in ruins.

The other man had hair as dark as the pitch black areas of the sea. In the right light it even looked like his hair shined a very dark blue. He was still out cold so I couldn't see his eyes, but I hoped they'd be Caribbean blue. His skin looked like it had been kissed by the moon rather than the sun.

Something inside of me stirred and my eyes turned red as my consciousness was pushed back. A smirk played on my lips as both men slowly started to wake up. My tail flopped lazily on the rock. My shimmering scales looked like a blazing fire. All the reds, oranges, golds, yellows, and silvers working together to create the effect.

My hip fins flexed as I shifted so my body was laying on it's stomach. The demon's pupils turned to slits as a purr rumbled in her throat. My gills fanned out in excitement as the two beauties blinked their eyes open. I got what I wanted, the moonlight kissed man's eyes were a deep Caribbean blue. I idly brushed the scales and trailed up my side to make sure they looked tidy. I didn't want any flakes or any broken ones to be seen. Even if the demon was the one that was going to be in control. I had a few scale patches along my jaw, forehead, and one on my right cheek. The scales went up and curled around my breasts to cover them. The fin on my back folded neatly while my head fins twitched lightly.

The demon was so anxious that she scraped our gold claws on the rock we were all laying on. I said nothing to her. I never did. I hated her and what she represented.

'Aw, don't be so negative.' She purred. I merely hissed in response.

The white haired man looked up at us with a groan, "What happened?"

She smiled, showing off our sharp fangs and pointed teeth, "I saved you from the siren."


	14. Project Purge

**The official last story for this book, though there may be an extra chapter after this. With that said, please enjoy!**

 **-o0o-**

Fire glared at the door in front of her. She snarled and rammed into it. The metal bent slightly, but didn't budge. The wolf girl howled in protest before walking backward a small distance and kicking it. The door bent more but still didn't move.

Finally, the guards came running and foolishly opened the door. She grinned as she ran forward and smoothly slit their throats, "Thanks boys." Fire said cheekily, giving their dying bodies a salute. The crazed wolf girl ran down unfamiliar hallways until she ran into a lab. On the wall at the back was a tube filled with weird liquid, but it was a dead end.

"Shit...I knew I should've taken that turn at-" she cut herself off when she saw what was in the tube. It was a woman, pale skin shining in the lit up ice blue liquid, long black hair floating around her and wearing a black jumpsuit like herself, only instead of blood red circles and lines, the designs were a dark blue.

Fire's ear flicked when the thundering of feet echoed down the hall. The black flamed wolf hybrid looked back at the tube with a shrug, "Worth a shot." She reeled her fist back and punched the glass causing it to shatter in to a thousand pieces.

The woman came out of the tube with the liquid, coughing and sputtering as she came out of stasis. She opened bleary sapphire blue eyes and seen the red headed woman, with the same black jumpsuit she wore, signaling that she was a part of the so called 'volunteers' as the madmen liked to call them. She took in a breath, pushing herself onto her knees with her wavy black hair framing her shoulders and arms before give the standing woman a cautious look.

"Who are you?" She asks, her voice rough from disuse.

Fire snorted, "Hello to you too." She held out a gold clawed hand, "Name's Fire Wolf. Who are you?" She snarled harshly.

The girl narrowed eyes, not caring for Fire Wolf's attitude before snorting, "The mad scientists call me Project Moon, but I prefer Luna." Luna finally becomes alert enough to notice the two dead guards and the blaring alarm, smirking slightly as she asks, her voice smoothing out, "You must be a trouble maker huh?"

The wolf girl in question gasped in fake offense, "Me? Never." She waved the hand she used to slit the men's throats in dismissal, the blood easy to see. "They called me Project Wolf, by the way." She huffed, "So original."

Luna laughed a little before it turned into a hacking cough, her throat still rusty from not talking for so long. When the cough goes away, she noticed voices coming closer to the room and grinned, a dangerous gleam entering her eyes as she stands up.

"It's been a long time since I was able to have any real fun," The air crackled and her blue eyes turned solid white, both women's hair whipping with the energy Luna was giving off. "What do you say we have a 'girls night', I've wanted so desperately to have one, since I came here five years ago," She turned her grin on Fire, a sharp edge to it as she says, "Let's show these fools a good time shall we?"

The wolf girl grins, baring her razor sharp teeth as her eyes turn completely red, "Oh, I've been waiting for a night like this." She stretched her arms and back as her flames flared up while ice crackled in the air around her. With a content sigh and a few cracks of her back she smirked slyly, "I wanna go first."

Luna nods as white energy surrounds her hands, returning Fire's look as two men appear in the door way guns raised, "You have freed me from my sleep, it is only right that you do. Just make sure you leave some for me, I have my own vendetta to complete after all."

Fire laughed sharply, "Get in line. I've been here for two years longer than you." The guards held up their weapons, but the wolf girl just calmly walked to them, "Hi!" She said cheerfully. Her tail moved with her hips and when she was halfway to them they shot her. Luna's eyes widened slightly but she didn't move from her spot as the guns turned to her. The wolf girl stumbled, holding the wound in her stomach with a grin, "Wait!"

All eyes turned to her, "Who said I was done?" She snarled lowly, her eyes turning a darker red. Fire laughed, throwing her head back, "This is our night!" She looked at them with twisted amusement as icicles shot out of the ground the turned them into living shish kabobs. "You didn't play fair."

Luna snorts, walking over to the door and checking for more guards, "This place is too cramped, lets go somewhere with a bigger stage shall we?" She glances back at Fire and grins, trying to pull off innocent but ending up looking savage and a little crazy.

The wolf girl smirked back, "I think I might know just the place." She scratched the back of her head, "Well, I might know. They recently changed my cell because of my 'good behavior'." Fire used air quotes around the last part with an indignant snort.

Luna chuckles and steps out of the way, "Lead on."

The wolf girl cracked her neck and walked out the door, going down on all fours, "Can you keep up?" She asked, glancing up at Luna.

Luna smirked and began levitating a couple of inches off the ground, "If I had water I'd probably be even faster, but I believe I can handle the challenge."

Fire purred lightly, "Well then..." She growled, moving her feet as she got ready to tear down the hall. "Let's go." Her legs pushed off the floor so hard and fast that it cracked. With every step the floor was set ablaze and she howled in delight. Luna zoomed after her, the wind she was creating in her wake putting out the flames. She cackled loudly, probably putting most witch's to shame as she easily caught up.

Fire glanced at her with a smile, "What's that old human saying? Run like the wind?" Her feet moved faster and she pulled ahead with a smirk. She shifted her weight and turned right, running on the wall so she wouldn't crash but wouldn't have to slow down either.

Luna cackled again and turned the corner with her, the raven catching herself just in time before she went into a wall. Along the way several more guards and a couple of scientists appeared, only for the force of Luna's flight to cut them to pieces and kill them before they knew what happened. Seeing this, Luna twirls through the air, laughing like a child who was simply playing tag on the play ground while crowing, "The sky is my home, the sea my carpet! These morons will rue the day they took the moon's sun away!"

Fire was splashed with blood during that little show, "So overdramatic! It's only been 5 years for you. Give or take a week." More people stepped out into the hall and she grinned, "My turn!" Fire swiftly flipped in the air and sent out a sharp blade of ice out before running again. It didn't seem like it had done anything. The people all stood there for a moment. Then, their heads slowly slipped off their shoulders and the bodies fell all at once.

"There! See?! Not nearly as messy!" Fire yelled, picking up even more speed and going left. "Almost there!"

"Lovely work!" Luna called back her smile widening even as she caught up to where she trailed just behind the wolf girl, "And I admit, not some of my best work, but you can't blame me when I have been forced to sleep for most the time I've been here. Unlike you, I wasn't always the best behaved when awake."

Fire nearly fell over herself laughing, "That good behavior was me stuck in a drug induced coma! When I was somewhat lucid I was too tired to do anything, let alone get up to fight." She snickered at the thought of actually being good for the mad men. "I was moved recently because they ran out of drugs to give and I kept burning them off too fast."

The wolf girl smiled devilishly, as she went faster, going straight to a metal door. "Here we go!" She rammed head first into the metal, but not a sound was made. A perfect Fire shaped hole was in the door. The wolf girl was on the floor laughing, "Oh, Xena loved cartoons, that's for sure!"

Luna gently came to a stop, eyeing the hole in the door before closing her eyes, searching. She suddenly smiled and raised her hand, and a low moaning and creaking was heard before water burst out of the wall behind her. She pulled her arm back before slashing it infront of her, the liquid following her movements and forming into a razor sharp blade and cutting into the metal door. Luna did this two more times, the metal screeching in protest before she released the power and the water blade joined the rest, the end result being a larger hole as Luna floated through.

Fire blinked and sat up. Recently hardened metal was scattered around her as she stood up and shook the still liquid metal off of her.

"Good job for making the entrance bigger, but I like my way better. It's a lot more fun and I didn't make any noise." The wolf girl smiled smugly. "You're noisy and messy. Time in the tube did wonders!"

Luna shakes her head, tilting her head and cringing. "The ocean is very seldom truly silent." She says self deprecatingly before shaking it off, "The tube did not help, I'm sure the mad doctors told you that you were to be used for war? I technically don't need to be silent, it's not in my 'programing'." She says using quotation fingers, her voice mocking.

The wolf snorted, "Yeah, I heard that." She dusted herself off, "I was made for silent kills. Covert missions and stupid shit like that."

The room they were in was the cafeteria. No one was there yet, but the wolf had a feeling that they would be soon. "Good stage, dearest Looney?" She asked with a fake accent and a bow.

Luna frowned at the nickname, pain in her eyes before it went away as quick as it came. She snickered and looked around the room, "It could be bigger." With that, her eyes glowed bright white and the room lit up. When the light disappeared, so did the tables and anything else, leaving the room bare. The roof seemed to have disappeared as well.

"Much better," She sighs, putting her hands on her hips and giving Fire a smirk. Just then, a commotion reaches their ears and Luna's grin widens, eyes becoming solid white again as energy gathers in her hands, "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" She says.

Fire snorted, her red eyes darkening, "You must have a thing for showing off, but at least you were quiet this time." The wolf girl stomped on the ground, clear ice crawling from where she stood to cover the whole floor. "I hope you know how to ice skate." She said with a cheeky grin.

Luna raised a brow as the ice covered the floor, "I can't be the only one who has a flair for the dramatic." She watched the guards come in, only for them to slip on the ice and land on their backs with yelps of surprise. "Heheh, though that right there, that was good," She said chuckling in amusement, "Now watch this!"

She summoned a gust of wind around her, a visible force swirling around her and whipping her thick black hair around like a cape, another flash of light, and a Staff made of polished black wood with a silver crescent at the top appeared in her hand. She twirled her staff and with a mighty slash, cut through the guards like paper before they could recover.

Fire snickered and rolled her eyes, "I suppose I do." Project Wolf charged forward, skating across the ice at a fast pace, the blood adding some color to the picture she was carving on the surface. In a flurry of shaved ice Fire skidded to a halt, "I think that's a nice picture of you."

The wolf girl didn't even look over when she threw her knives at the new guards just coming in. They sliced through the air and went straight through their necks, cutting their brain stems and killing them instantly.

The picture she'd been talking about was of Luna's face while she'd been inside the tube. Her hair, represented by the blood, floated around her face while a serene expression made the slumber look peaceful. Luna rolls her eyes, at the wolf woman, "Oh please, looks can be deceiving."

More guards come in, this time avoiding the ice as they aimed their guns at the two women. Luna pointed her staff at the guards and said only one word, "Suffocate."

The men gasped, their guns falling to the ground as they began clawing at their throats. They dropped into a pile at the entrance with out another sound. "That would be for putting me in that chamber the first place you retches." The raven says, her face carefully blank even as loathing sparked in her eyes.

"My my, quite a performance Project Wolf, Project moon."

Fire stiffened and spun around, growling at the bald man in a lab coat that was standing there. He had a self assured smirk on his face and all she wanted to do was tear it to pieces. Her twisted playful demeanor fell like a stone in water as she growled, "You."

Luna stood still as a statue, her eyes glowing so bright it could be blinding, "Murderer..." She hissed.

The man chuckled, that self assured smirk never leaving his face, "Now now, Project Moon, let's not make this any more difficult than it needs to be."

"Oh yes, I'm sure it will be difficult when I rearrange every part of your face and leave you incapable of having children!" Luna snaps, her mask dropping and showing nothing but rage.

Fire's muscles twitched as siliva dripped from her mouth. She clutched her head as her teeth grew out and flames ignited around her feet. Scratchy laughter tore from her throat as her eyes turned a red so dark they were nearly black. "You did this to me." Gold claws grew out while chilled air whipped around her like a cold blanket. Rage filled those dark orbs as she slowly got down on all fours, looking like some kind of twisted hound from hell.

Though, Luna didn't look much better. Her hair whipped around her wildly as sharp fangs grew from her mouth and talons grew from her fingers. Large black leathery wings teared out of the back of the jumpsuit she wore, shredding the back out of it. Her skin turned a strange blue-green color and small black horns cut out of her forehead, causing blood to drip down her face. Plate like scales rip the rest of the suit off, leaving her in what looks like silver armor. She looked like a demon, for lack of of a better word.

Both woman grin sadistically as the guards on either side of the doctor begin to tremble. The doctor however continued to grin, acting like a patient parent who's children were having a temper tantrum. "I believe I've let you have enough fun, let's begin shall we?" He pulled out a strange remote and pushes a button, and the two monsters let out a horrendous roar of pain.

Fire fell and curled into a fetal position, "No! Not again!" Nine sharp spines tore through the skin on her back along with her suit. Her claws gripped the black fabric like a vice. Her eyes remained the same color as before, her black flames seeming to darken while black ice crawled around her form, making spikes around both her and Luna.

Luna fell to the ground, screaming as the wind howled around them, water pipes burst and flooded the room, some freezing from the force of Fire's power. White light radiated around her, making her seem like a ghost.

"You fool! What have you done!" One of the guards shouted in alarm.

The doctor continued to grin, a crazed gleam in his eyes as he watched Fire and Luna's power overwhelm them. A large meteor shot down from the sky, crushing the men present as more came falling.

"Let the purge begin..." Were the Doctor's last words as black flames rose up and sky fell. Fire's breathing became ragged. This was it. That stupid man had gotten what he wanted. Fire's eyes flashed silver for a split second as she looked up at the moon, insanity momentarily gone.

'At least...I get to see...the moon.' When Fire saw the meteors start falling she tried laughing but nothing came out. 'What a pretty sight...'

The last sane thought that Luna had was, 'Solara...forgive me...' before a demonic howl and a deranged cackle pierced the night air.

 **-o0o-**

 **And there you have it! Any questions you may have will be answered in an added Authors Note chapter, otherwise I will reveal which story was written by who tomorrow! As always, feedback is apreciated and incouraged, and I'd like to thank anyone who may have read this and hope all of you have a Very Happy Halloween!**

 **~Sorceress**


	15. Who wrote what?

**It's time to reveal who wrote what! Extra mention, some of these stories are or are based on true stories I found.** ** _Ghostly Babysitter is a true story I found off of a website and is called by the same name. I can't find the link to the website, but there's a lot of good stories on it._**

 ** _Being watched is a story written by FireWolf13th._**

 ** _The Farmer is another true story, with only a few name changes. I remember it being on the same site as Ghostly babysitter though. Shit, I knew I should have saved that link._**

 ** _Dark Fire is obviously written by FireWolf13th, since Fire is her OC._**

 ** _The letter is a true story, but it was a little vague so I ended up writing what you see. The website it came from is here: http/ /www. viralnova. com/creepy-true-stories/ just remove the spaces. So the story I take partial credit for, but the plot itself is not mine._**

 ** _Welcome to Hell was written by FireWolf13th, with permission to use my OC Luna._**

 ** _The House in Cambridge is completely made up by me._**

 ** _Man or Monster was written by Firewolf13th. She nor I own the song it's based on however._**

 ** _Guide, Watcher, Soulmate is written by me. It was supposed to be a submission for ectober on tumblr, but the app wouldn't let me upload anything by copy and pasting! *shakes fist angrily at tumblr app*_** :(

 ** _Ride the Demon was written by FireWolf13th obviously. I'm too inexperienced to write smut as of yet. The song Pony doesn't belong to either of us either._**

 ** _Halloween Trauma was written by myself, with Wolf giving me permission to use her OC. Google search can be disturbing sometimes..._**

 ** _Demon Inside is by FireWolf13th._**

 ** _And finally, Project Purge is written by both of us._**

 **There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed reading these stories, and as Wolf would say: That's a Wrap!**

 **~Sorceress**


	16. Bonus Chapter, Halloween Hotties

**A kind of sequel to my one-shot Halloween trauma, written by FireWolf13th. Let's get this show on the road, and I hope you all enjoy~**

 **-o0o-**

He didn't think they'd actually do it. He really hadn't thought it would happen. He remembered how she'd told him too. That damned wolf had grinned like the Cheshire cat as she explained the what, the when, and the where. It was going to happen in the living room while his family was out taking his patrol shift.

Fire had gotten Sam, Luna's sister Solar, and Amorpho to agree to the competition that was going to happen in a few minutes now. They were all going to dress in the skimpiest clothing possible while him, Phantom, and Tucker judged. How they'd gotten roped into it he had no idea.

' ** _It's not that bad. It's not like Fire is going to show up nude.'_** Phantom said.

Ah, yeah, he remembered how she found out too.

 _No one had been in the house. They'd sworn that everyone had left. Well, they had been wrong. Phantom had pinned Danny to the wall of his bedroom, kissing and sucking his neck. The raven haired teen banged his head against the wall, moaning as loud as he wanted. Neither of them had noticed the footsteps going up the stairs. Neither of them noticed the door opening and Fire stepping inside. Both of them heard the laugh coming from across the room though._

 _They'd snapped to attention and turned around, looking at the wolf girl in shock. She was grinning like mad and nearly jumping up and down._

 _"I FUCKING KNEW IT!!" Fire shouted. "I was so frustrated! I knew something was going on, but it didn't make sense! This! This makes perfect sense!"_

 _Both Danny and Phantom blinked at her before Danny blurted, "This doesn't bother you?"_

 _Fire stopped celebrating and snorted, "What you do with your other half doesn't matter to me."_

 _"Don't tell anyone just yet." Phantom cut in. The wolf girl sighed dramatically,_

 _"Fine! I guess that makes teasing you more fun." She grinned as she walked out, laughing all the way._

True to her word, she teased them. Somehow, Luna had found out as well.

 _"I'm going out for patrol." Danny said._

 _Luna, who'd been sitting in a chair reading a book, simply said, "Make sure you take some kind of protection."_

 _Danny had stopped short with a light blush staining his cheeks. Inside his head, Phantom was chuckling at the comment. Fire, who'd been typing on Jazz's laptop on the couch, had smirked slightly and jumped on board with what Luna had said while everyone else looked confused, "Yeah, make sure your ectogun is loaded."_

 _Danny had nearly sputtered before shaking his head and willing his blush away. By this point, Phantom was laughing his ass off and Danny feared he may have a core attack. The black haired boy cleared his throat and asked, "Do you wanna come Fire?"_

 _Luna had snorted quietly while Fire looked like she wanted to laugh, "No, but I'm sure you will eventually."_

 _The poor teen immediately turned around and phased through the door before flying away. The wind cooled his blush down, but had done nothing to silence Phantom. He'd laughed for a good five minutes straight._

Even now Phantom chuckled at the memory, **_'Besides, we can have some fun later~.'_**

Danny willed his blush to go away when the mental picture Phantom provided popped to the forefront of his mind. It also didn't help that he'd gone down memory lane and remembered both Luna and Fire's comments, 'Phantom! Don't do that!' The human hissed.

Phantom merely laughed, _'Why? Fire and Luna already know and Solar has been hinting that she knows too. Those three are the only ones here besides Sam and Tucker. It's not like you were gonna keep it a secret from them for long either.'_

He sighed and rubbed his face. The raven haired boy phased down from his room into the basement, 'Come on. Let's separate to get this over with.'

Phantom snickered the whole time as his boyfriend borrowed his powers to fly through the dream catcher. The white haired teen caught him before he fell and set him down gently. "Come on! I want to know what they came up with!" He said with a smirk on his face. Danny face palmed as he was dragged up the stairs into the living room.

In the middle of the room, there was a stage. It was obviously made from fire crystal and curtains made from ice woven into cloth. Tucker was already there, sitting on the couch and smiling giddily in anticipation. Solar, Luna's sister, Sam, and Amorpho were there too. The girls had trench coats on though so he couldn't see what they was wearing.

Danny rolled his eyes at Tucker while he and Phantom sat down on next to each other, Sam on Danny's right. Fire stepped out from behind the curtain with a grin on her face, also wearing a trench coat, "First up, the goth queen, Sam!" She stepped aside as Sam rolled her eyes with a disgruntled sigh. She stepped up to the stage and unbuttoned the coat, letting it fall to the stage.

The goth wore a black lace bra with tight hipster underwear to match. A shear purple spaghetti strap night gown with glittering bats went down to her thighs. The loose straps went over her shoulders while black boots with silver buckles went up to her thighs. Danny's cheeks tinted pink and both he and Tucker looked extremely awkward. Phantom had a bored expression on his face as he tapped his thigh.

"Uh..." Danny started, glancing over at Tucker who had been on Sam's other side.

Tucker just shrugged, his eyes wide, "Cute?"

Sam's eye twitched, "Goths aren't cute!" She shouted, snatching the coat up and shoving her arms through the sleeves. The purple eyed teen quickly buttoned up the coat, grabbed a bag of what Danny assumed to be clothes and went behind the curtain to change. Fire, not seeming at all bothered by Sam's reaction, just grinned as she stepped back over to center stage.

"Next up, Luna's sister, Solar!" She stepped aside again when the blonde girl bounced onto the platform. Solar grinned as she uncovered a long, tan leg. Tucker bounced in his seat while Danny blushed even more. Phantom kept glancing over at his boyfriend, jealousy sparking in his eyes.

Emerald green eyes took on a mischievous spark as she unbuttoned the coat. Solar let it slide off of her shoulders with a slightly smug smile on her face. She wore a red strapless bra that had a gold sun clip between her breasts to keep it together. A red thong did next to nothing to hide her ass as she struck a cute pose, showing off the sun clip on her right hip that held up gold sheer fabric that hung off her hip. The gold fabric went down to her left knee, brushing against the top of her red and gold gladiator sandals. A headband that looked like it had been crafted with red vines with gold leaves completed her look. Overall, she looked like some kind of lost sun goddess.

Danny's face got even redder. Phantom gazed at the girl, finding her outfit choice pretty damn attractive, though he still thought Danny was even better. Sam chose that moment to walk out from behind the curtain. Her eyes widened slightly as she whistled lowly with a muttered, 'Nice ass.' Tucker looked like he was going to have a melt down, blushing like crazy with wide eyes, "We should do this again some time."

Fire snickered when Solar didn't bother to pick up her coat and just sat back down, clearly teasing Tucker. "Next up, Amorpho!" She said cheerfully.

The shape shifting ghost floated up to the stage and took the form of a familiar Hispanic girl. The hottest girl at Casper High, Paulina Sanchez. The catch was that she was wearing a bunny costume. She (He?) wore a pink top with sleeves that rested on her (his?) shoulders. It just barely passed her breasts with fur going from one shoulder to the other. A tight thong did nothing to hide her (his?) butt as she (he?) struck a cute pose, showing off the tail.

Fire snorted, raising a brow, "You have a bunny fetish, don't you?"

Tucker squeaked, his blush intensifying. This really was the best idea ever. Danny just stared, his blush not as dark while he just looked bored. Phantom, on the other hand, was angry. He shot Amorpho with ice and blasted the frozen block before shoving the, unconcious, ghost inside.

The wolf girl didn't even looked surprised as she shrugged, "Moving right along then." Fire grinned with a feral edge, "My turn."

The wolf literally tore the coat off of her and put on a collar that looked like it had been made from an old belt. On it gold letters were pressed into the leather and they spelled out, 'Bad Dog.' It was then that they noticed Fire's fur was thinner than usual. Pale skin seemed to glitter teasingly under the thin coat of the fiery colored fur. A tight black leather corset hugged her form, four gold buckles going down the front to keep it closed. Fire's breasts weren't all that big, but with the corset pushing them up, creating the illusion that they were actually bigger and because her fur was thinner...oh boy.

A tight leather thong that, again, did nothing to cover her ass stretched around her hips, a gold ring on either side of her helping to leave nothing to the imagination. Tucker's eyes zeroed in on the one eye Fire left showing. The wolf girl flicked her tail back and forth, her ears half mast as she licked her teeth. Her hair covered her left eye while her right eye glowed with red. The skin that stretched and made up her wolf paws somehow made her even more attractive. It was like she was just wearing heels, though they hadn't thought of it that way before.

A low rumble filled the air and it took a moment for them to realize that it was coming from the wolf girl herself. Fire's ear flicked, a flash of gold catching Phantom's eye. When had she pierced her ear!? Fire's lips quirked up into a smirk. Danny's face had gotten as red as a fire truck with his jaw dropped. Phantom had a dark shade of green on his face and his jaw was dropped as well. Sam looked shocked, her eye was twitching and she had a dark red blush on her cheeks. Solar looked like she wasn't sure how to react, in between giddy and stunned.

Tucker...oh. Tucker had a dark blush on his face, but managed to smile. Suddenly, he stood up and shouted, "YOU GO GIRL!!"

This startled everyone out of their stupor. Solar grinned giddily and joined Tucker, clapping with a laugh and a wolf whistle. They stopped, however, when Luna stepped out from behind the curtain.

Fire turned around sharply, only for her jaw to hit the floor. Luna's hair draped over her shoulders, one sapphire blue eye almost hidden behind the sea of black. Silver strings criss crossed over her breasts, thin pieces of metallic cobolt blue cloth covering her nipples. A thong with thin blue strings tying it together left nothing to the imagination. Blue kitten heels adorned her feet while jingling star earrings sparkled in the light. Her usual choker wrapped around her neck, the crescent moon shining proudly. Her blue eyes were brought out more because of the black eyeliner fanning out into wings. Finally, red lip gloss made the rose petal plush lips more noticeable.

The wolf girl just stood there for several seconds while Tucker passed out and the other's looked even more shocked, especially Solar. Luna gave her a little smirk that spoke of a challenge, "Nothing to say?" She asked innocently.

Fire blinked before narrowing her eyes, "I'll be right back." She snarled, walking behind the curtain.

A few minutes later, Fire came back out. This time, she wore a thinner corset that hugged just under her breasts, pushing them up a little. A gold ring with a little blood on it was pierced into her left nipple. Fire licked the blood off of her finger with a grin on her face. Her toned stomach muscles were in plain view, along with a nice eight pack. She'd added a simple leather brace to her upper right arm that had swirling gold frost patterns covering the surface. Her leather thong hadn't changed much. The strings holding it together were thinner and the gold ring on her hips were larger than they had been before. The wolf girl grinned seductively as she walked off the stage toward the stunned teens. Well, Tucker was just waking up. Then, he passed out again when he saw Fire's costume change.

The wolf snickered before looking back at the rest of them, "So, who won?"

Phantom surprised them all when he stood up and phased off his suit, "I won."

And he did. He wore nothing except a black thong that showed the outline of his...yeah. A silver nipple piercing was what caught Danny's eye first though. When had he gotten that!? The ghost scooped Danny up into his arms and flew to the human's bedroom.

Fire, after a minute or two, was able to speak again" "Yeah, he won alright. He's getting laid."

Luna just shrugged and walked up to the room the Fenton parents let her and her sister share. Solar grinned with a sigh, "I was right." She said, her grin taking on a more perverted edge as she pranced up the stairs to her room.

Sam stared dumbly before yelling, "They're together!?"

Fire looked at her before snorting and getting rid of the stage, "You need to get up to date. That's old news." With that, she picked her clothes up off the floor and slipped on her leather jacket and black leggings before walking out the front door.

The moment it closed, Tucker woke up again and looked around, "Where did everybody-"

"WHAT!?" Sam screamed, running to the front door, tearing it open and slamming it shut, chasing after Fire to get answers.

Tucker sighed and laid back down, "I don't wanna know. Got it."


End file.
